


Shiro Rips Curtis Open with a kitchen knife

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi Week, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, Shurtis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curtis squeals like a pig when Shiro slides the kitchen knife into his 'husband's asshole. He watches the blood pour out of the mess of a hole, but he pushes it in deeper."I hate you. I hate everything about you."Curtis gurgles as the knife rips open his guts with every movement."You deserve nothing less than this. You deserve every single moment of this." Shiro spits on his husband's face as he saws his husband open.





	Shiro Rips Curtis Open with a kitchen knife

Curtis squeals like a pig when Shiro slides the kitchen knife into his 'husband's asshole. He watches the blood pour out of the mess of a hole, but he pushes it in deeper.

"I hate you. I hate everything about you."

Curtis gurgles as the knife rips open his guts with every movement.

"You deserve nothing less than this. You deserve every single moment of this." Shiro spits on his husband's face as he saws his husband open. Curtis is crying and his asshole is gaping open with blood and gore. Shiro doesn't stop. He's been used and abused and raped by this man since the coalition decided Shiro was nothing but a faggot who didn't deserve love.

Shiro smiles as he pulls the knife up watching the tip poke from the useless faggot's stomach.

"No one will ever love you. Anyone who does deserves the same thing."

He yanks his hand up and out comes the knife and some of Curtis's entrails.

"Fuck you. I hope you die in misery."

 


End file.
